A Moment's Thought
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Sly was fight Dr. M., and winning.  Carmelita showed up at the very last second too aid him.  That gave M. a chance to get revenge even in death.  What thoughts made Sly do what he did?  COMPLETE!


_**A/N: Yes, another one of thous infamously popular here on FFN about a moment's thought with a certain topic. This one, named a moment's thought ironically enough, has been in my head for a while, now. Enjoy! **_

_**A Moment's Thought: **_

There he was, Dr. M., right in front of me and Carmelita. He was battered and bruised, and completely beat up. And the thing is, I technically did that all on my own. I mean sure he was beat up before, but he's surly recovered at least mostly from those beatings by now, so I drained him this much on my own. Now, with Carmelita at my aid, it should have been easy to finish him off, right?...wrong. Very wrong. I wish it was, but I'm afraid that it wasn't that simple.

When the beautiful vixen finally arrived, only God knowing how she got through the Cooper defenses, my heart raced. The woman of my dreams, love of my life, has finally come to my rescue, and to find out that that she has. It was two on one, we could have had him, but fate had different plans.

Dr. M. worked in my father's old Cooper Gang as the tech expert, and good friend to him and McSweeny the muscle. Not to mention, he made a serum using samples of McSweeny's muscles, and injected it into him, to make him incredibly strong, which is why it was so tough to take him out. No matter what we did to him, we could not defeat him. However, eventually, in the inner sanctum of the Cooper Vault, I did it. I managed to weaken him down so much. His fur was drenched with sweat, and he was panting like crazy, his spider-like tech on his back damaged beyond repair so he could only do one attack after that. He was finished.

Then, Carmelita barges in through an alternate entrance, that I didn't even know existed, to help me. He struggled against me alone, so with both of us it should have been easy. But, he was hell bent on making my life a living hell. He attacked Carmelita. I only had a split second to react. I didn't know what to do, so I lunged in front of the attack. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest…..which is ironic, because the blast hit dead center in my chest. The blast was so hurting; I could feel my chest bleeding, blood even dripping from my mouth a little bit. I flew right back to the next ledge up, hitting the wall hard, and fell to the ground.

The thing is, for the first few brief seconds, I actually had amnesia. It only lasted until a few seconds after Carmelita beat Dr. M. Before I temporarily lost my memory, I could temporarily hear Carmelita scolding him, and then begin fighting. I could understand at that distinct moment that she was in love with me. I mean, why else would she sacrifice her life for a thief like me. I'm a world class felon, and if I got captured then I would be sentenced to death, no questions asked. By saving me all this time, she was risking being exposed, and being put in jail, and possibly put to death with me for helping out a felon such as myself. She was risking so much for me, so I knew right now that she loved me.

It was even more blatantly obvious when the fight ended, I got my memory back, and she lied to me, telling me that I was always a cop with her at Interpol, Constable Cooper. It's because I also lied to her about my amnesia.

Sometimes, I wonder if what I did was the right thing. I loved her so much. I was also risking her love, if she ever happened to find out about the lie. Would she still love me? Or would she toss me to the sidelines, and we'd just repeat our younger lives' styles. Furthermore, how long was I willing to keep this a secret? Would I keep quiet about it to our graves? Or would I eventually tell her because of how much it's currently hurting inside to lie to her. I don't know; I really don't. I don't even know if it was the right thing to do. At the time, I had no choice. I had to think on the spot, within a split second, so I had to make a quick choice. I'd always been good with that type of thing, as in split second decisions, before, but this time I'm wondering if my quick thinking had finally caught up with me, and it was the complete wrong decision.

I have no idea, but it happened. I can't change the past, but I can hope the future turns out well for both of us. Right now I have been married to Carmelita for 6 years, and I have also been an officer at Interpol for 6 years in Tokyo, Japan, and I recently became a Constable. I love Carmelita very much, and am very happy with her, and wouldn't want it any other way.

So, was it the right decision? Probably not. Was it the best decision? Yes….yes it was!


End file.
